Of Bets and Colors
by dark.sad.lonely.starkid
Summary: Hermione's always right, Ron learns how to stutter, and Harry and Draco are the object of attention


Of Bets and Colors

Summary: Hermione's always right, Ron learns how to stutter, and Harry and Draco are the object of attention

Co-Written by Better Left Unspoken

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Authors Note: Yes we probably came up with this plot like a year ago, kind of been putting it off for a while but hey! We did it :D yipee!

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our stupid plot

"Draco..." Harry murmured against Draco's slick lips.

Draco hums in response.

"We're going to be late and you know I can't lie on the spot." Harry says after he manages to push his lover away.

" Harry, you can't lie anyway." Draco remarks. Harry pretends he doesn't hear as he stands up and reached blindly for a tie they have thrown off sometime during their heated kissing. He grasps one and pulls it over his head, tightening it around his neck.

He throws Draco's robe that he has found sprawled across the floor in his boyfriends direction, grabbing his own and pulling it on.

"But Harrrrryy" Draco whines. "Stay with me. Please?" he pouted

"I can't." Harry replies, throwing the other tie to Draco. "Ron and Hermione are going to be suspicious."

"Fine, fine." Draco sighs in his melodramatic way. Harry smiles softly at him and closes the distance between them to put a quick peck on Draco's lips. Harry pulls back to look one last time at his boyfriend before he has to pretend to hate his guts.

"I'll see you tonight," Harry whispers, Draco's closes his eyes and nods.

"Tonight." he agrees.

Harry turns and walks out of the Room of Requirements, turning to smile at Draco again before making his way down to the Great Hall.

He doesn't notice many people on his way down, as his mind drifts to what happened earlier and what he hopes to do again later on tonight.

Harry has a goofy smile on his face as he passes a group of Hufflepuff girls. He realizes that they seem to be pointing and giggling in his direction, but he brushes it off as nothing.

'Fangirls' he thinks.

Draco waits a few minutes before also striding out of their room. That's what Draco has taken to calling it. He smiles at the thought, that that room is where they shared their first 'I love you's and had so many special moments. In that room, it was just Draco and Harry.

As Draco rounds a corner, a second year Ravenclaw boy nearly runs him over.

He stumbles and glares at the kid.

"Watch where you're going!" he sneered, "Beat it!"

The boy stares at Draco a little longer with a curious expression before Draco steps forwards and glares. The Ravenclaw backs up and runs off down the hall.

"Bloody children." Draco thinks aloud. "Staring for no reason."

He continues walking, picking up his pace as he notices more people staring. He's confused and doesn't know what everyone's problem is today.

Harry is almost arriving at the Great Hall when Seamus Finnegan runs up to him.

"Hey Harry! Have you-" he stops short looking at Harry with a shocked expression on his face.

"Seamus?" You alright mate?" Harry asks, placing his hand on Seamus's shoulder, who is still frozen in place.

Seamus seems to snap out of his trance looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah, fine," he stammers.

"I, uh, I gotta go. See ya around, Harry." Seamus runs off.

"Bloody hell, mate! I've never seen him run that fast!" Ron says as he claps a hand on Harry's shoulder, standing next to his best friend.

"Yeah, he's acting a bit strange." Harry replies as a groups of girls pass- from which house, Harry didn't see- and stare at Harry. Their eyes widen before they erupt in small giggles and jog off. "Actually, everyone's been...off lately," Harry adds.

Harry feels Ron shrug.

"Fangirls of The Boy Who Lived maybe?" Ron says, eyes following the girls.

"But boys have been doing that, too, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated and confused because he can't figure out what's going on.

"Fanboys?" Ron says, making Harry crack a grin and chuckle and chuckle.

"Maybe so."

Ron swings around to face Harry and his mouth drops. Widened eyes meet Harry's narrowed ones.

"Uh, mate, is that Slytherin colors?" Ron stutters out.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked, a confused look on his face.

"Your tie." Ron mutters blushing.

"Ron I-" Harry looks down again, his face flushing a dark red. "Oh, I-uh-er-uh-um," he looks up at Ron, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

He's wearing a Slytherin tie. He must've of accidentally grabbed Draco's.

"Shit." Harry mutters. His breath gets heavy and he doesn't know what to do. He glances around, avoiding Ron's questioning gaze, looking for inspiration to a lie. He doesn't find that, he spots Draco instead.

Draco's eyes are wide, too. He catches Harry's eyes and mouths something Harry didn't catch. Harry mouths 'what?' back before inwardly berating himself for forgetting he wasn't alone.

Ron stares at Harry.

"What? Who were-" Ron catches who Harry was staring at and his eyes widen. "Malfoy. That ferret? What did he say to...you..." he trails off. "He's wearing a Gryffindor tie... Harry, what's going on?" Ron was too late, as Harry had already scurried into the Great Hall, as there were only a few stragglers left outside of the hall. Ron chased after his best friend. He see's Harry has already sat down.

"Why the hell is Malfoy wearing your tie?" Ron asks quite loudly. Muttered curses were heard from opposite sides of the Great Hall.

Harry looks down, still blushing. Ron's loud yells drew attention from the near Gryffindors, including Hermione, who looks up from her book curiously.

"What in the world are you on about, Ronald?" Hermione asks, tone strict.

"Malfoy took Harry's tie!" Ron yells.

"What-?" Hermione looks at Harry questioningly. Then she notices his tie and her mouth opens widely in shock before a knowing look appears on her face. "Lavender owes me 3 galleons." she mummers quietly.

Ron stares at her with a look of shock. "Did you even hear me Hermione? The Slytherin prat is wearing Harry's tie!"

"Yes, I heard you and so did the rest of the hall. Now sit down and lower your voice!"

Harry glares over at Hermione and realizes that she knows about his and Draco's relationship, a smirking sort of smile on her lips. He mouths a "thank you."

"You should get your tie, Harry." she said, her eyes already back to the books pages.

Harry stands and realizes how quiet the hall is with only murmurs and whispers. He sighs. Turning around, he sees Draco already marching over.

"Ferret! What the hell? Do you always go around stealing peoples ties?" Ron goes back to yelling oblivious to the audience.

Draco already had his (Harry's?) tie off his neck and in his outstretched hand. He pays no mind to Ron as he walks past him to Harry.

Harry tries not to notice how one side of Draco's collar is flipped up or how his hair is slightly mussed. Unfortunately, he does and can't help the small smile on his lips as he loosens his (Draco's?) tie from his neck.

"... and you come over here like you own the place..." Ron says, still ranting. "You lying, stealing prick-"

"Are you really that dense, Weasel? I think the rest of Hogwarts has already figured everything out 10 minutes ago." Draco snaps.

"Figured what out, ferret?" Ron sneers back.

Draco's eyes narrows as he faces back to Harry. He grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a harsh, bruising kiss. At first Harry doesn't respond until his eyes slip shut and he moves his lips against his lovers and slips his tongue inside Draco's mouth.

"I-uh-um-uh..." Ron stutters, completely shocked.

"Ron, just shut up and sit down." Hermione says calmly. Ron looks at her in disbelief.

"But-how-whaaaa?" Ron falls back onto the bench, his face pale and his hands shaking. He looks up to see Harry and Draco are still lip locking in the same position, then his face turns a sickly green.

"Oh," is all he can say because he is way too overwhelmed by what he is seeing.

Harry finally pulls back from the kiss and rest his forehead against Draco's lightly.

"You looked really hot in my tie," he mummers softly. Apparently not softly enough because Ron's face turns an even darker green.

"But Harry-" Ron starts. Harry shushes him while not looking away from his boyfriends mesmerizing eyes.

Draco blushes deeply. "And I must say, green and silver suit you well," he whispers. Harry grins goofily.

Lavender Brown walks up to Hermione with a frown and drops a few coins into Hermione's awaiting hand. Ron stares at her shocked before turning back to the couple.

"Uh, uh, uh, Harry? Wha-?" he starts to say but he gets cutoff by Harry shoving Draco's tie into his mouth.

"Now I have to burn that." Draco says, glancing over at Ron. Harry grabs his hand.

"Shush." Harry says putting a finger up to his lips. Draco smirks as Harry pulls him out of the Great Hall.

Ron spits the tie out roughly and jumps up, running towards the door.

"Ronald, where are you going?" Hermione yells to him.

Ron doesn't look back and just yells over his shoulder to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to go scrub my mouth out!" and he runs from the hall.


End file.
